


Miscommunication

by LilyAnson



Series: Into The Grey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Human Universe, Angst, Bad Deductions, Crowley Can Play The Guitar, Fluff, Happy Birthday Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Meg Takes Pictures!, Miscommunication, Songfic, boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Crowley leaves to take care of his sick mother.  After she passes he comes back and finds out that Sam has moved on... or... has he?





	

“You know why I can’t go with you,” Sam said. "She hates me!"

“Just because you two don’t get along-” 

“Don’t get along?” Sam shouted.

“I have to go, Sam. I can’t just, not go.”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever.”

-

Crowley plucked at the guitar without really playing anything. At this point his mother wouldn’t even know the difference. While he understood Sam’s reservations to accompany him he still wished Sam had come. Finally he began playing something.

-

_He's been sitting by the phone since he left_

_But it's time for work and he just can't be late_

_So he grabs his old guitar_

_And he plays a couple bars on the machine_

_And then he softly sings_

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you_

_It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home_

_And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do_

_And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

-

_“Yeah, fine. Whatever.”_ The words that would haunt his life. Except… Maybe… Crowley shook his head as he headed down the road towards his former love’s house. He hadn’t had a choice in the matter and hadn’t believed Sam would end things over it but… maybe… He stopped at a red light and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Looking left he froze at the sight that greeted him. 

Sam was sitting at the outside table of a local diner with a kid in his lap. She almost looked about two years old and another person was sitting across from him. The woman was smiling at him but Sam’s eyes were all for the kid on his lap. Crowley’s breath caught. No, this couldn’t be happening. As much as Sam had always said he loved him Sam had always wanted children. Maybe after Crowley had left to go take care of his family Sam had found a nice woman to be with like Sam’s family was always pushing him for every time he visited. 

Crowley’s hand drifted towards the seat belt latch when someone honked. Damn it, he thought as he started to pull forward. After the light he pulled around the corner and watched the happy ‘family’. Sam played with the kid while the mother(?) boxed up some of the food. Still holding the girl Sam leaned over and gave the woman a peck on the cheek. Crowley almost flinched at the action. Unable to watch Sam with someone else he left.

-

He didn’t know why he hadn’t left. There really was no reason for him to stay after he found out about Sam being with the woman but for some reason he couldn’t leave. He was just finishing up paying for his groceries when Sam walked into the store. Crowley flinched. This was exactly what he didn’t need. The happy trio made their way down one of the aisles and Crowley left quickly. If Sam was happy that was what mattered. He just didn’t want to see it. Loading everything in his car he turned and froze.

“Crowley!” Charlie shouted loudly.

“Uh,” Crowley stammered. “Yeah.”

“Oh my God! You’re back!”

“Yes. Um can you please not yell?”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just… Oh my God! It’s so good to see you again. How are you? How’s your family? Have you been to see Sam yet? I bet-”

“Stop. Look, I’m fine just really busy. I need to go now. I’ll see you later,” he told her getting into his car and slamming the door shut. Suddenly there was a frantic knocking on his window and Crowley sighed. Reaching over he rolled down the window. “Yes?”

“I almost forgot. Sam moved. He lives at seven oh three Fourth Street now.”

“Right,” Crowley told her. “I’ll, uh, file that away.”

“How come you don’t seem happy?” she asked suddenly frowning.

“I have frozen goods. I really have to go now.”

“But-”

“See you later Charlie,” he called after her as he left.

-

Tapping his fingers on the table Crowley stared straight ahead. In retrospect a park may not be the best place to go when avoiding a couple with children but he had started at the library first. Sam and the others had already been there. Leaving he’d just driven without a destination until he’d shown up here. He would love nothing more than to visit with Sam but if Sam was happy without him… Whatever. He would be fine without Sam. When he finally made it home he realized his answering machine was blinking at him. Frowning Crowley hit play.

-

_Well the message light was blinking when he got back_

_It was an old friend calling cause he just heard the news_

_He said man I hope you find him_

_If I see him I'll remind him that you’re worried_

_And want him to know_

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you_

_It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home_

_And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do_

_And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

-

The next few days Crowley didn’t leave his house. It wasn’t a particularly small town so the chances of him running into Sam again were small but he still didn’t want to chance it. When his phone rang he checked the caller ID and saw it was Michael, their other friend. He ignored it and let it go to voicemail.

-

_Well the days dragged by without a word from him_

_And it looked like he might not be coming back_

_People said man don't you think it's time to take that old message off_

_He said no, you never know when he might call_

-

It was two months before he finally started feeling better. Not good precisely but still better. Crowley whistled as he dressed after his shower. Other people, new friends he’d made to replace the ones he’d shared with Sam, kept insisting he date again. He couldn’t manage that but he could at least finally feel happy Sam was happy. When he entered the bedroom his phone beeped at him. With a quirk of an eyebrow Crowley picked up the phone. When he inspected it he realized he recognized the number. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the phone wondering what to do. Finally he hit play. Tears filled his eyes as he heard Sam’s voice over the speaker singing something he knew well.

-

_It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you_

_It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home_

_And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do_

_And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

-

Dropping the phone Crowley dressed quickly and rushed out of the house. He didn’t have to double check with anyone he had memorized the address. In almost no time he was parked outside of seven oh three Fourth Street. He didn’t know if he had the courage to even knock but it didn’t matter in the end. Someone knocked on his window. It was the same shortish brunette woman he’d seen Sam with countless times. Rolling down the window he pressed his lips together and waited for her to speak.

“You’re Crowley aren’t you?” she asked.

“How did you know my name?” 

She laughed and he was forced to admit it was a nice laugh. 

“To know Sam is to know you. You wouldn’t believe how many pictures of you he has in his house. Are you going to sit here all day or go in and see him. I swear if he doesn’t see you soon he’ll probably explode or something.”

“Uh, what?”

The woman rolled her eyes and opened his door. Grabbing his arm she yanked on it pulling him out of the car. “Come on,” she insisted. “This I gotta see. You two finally seeing each other again after this long?” She paused and stared at him grinning. “It’s going to be so freaking cute! Oh, don’t let me forget to get pictures!” she ordered as she dragged him to the house.

“I’m not sure if-”

“Nonsense,” she stated as she flung the door open. “Sam! Get out here now, I have a huge freaking surprise!”

Sam’s voice sounded from down the hall. “Dang it Meg, we can’t tell the kids not to yell in the house if you…” Instantly Sam froze. “Crowley?” he whispered.

“I… uh… yeah,” Crowley answered lamely.

Sam rushed forward and hugged him. “God baby I’ve missed you. Where have you been? I tried your family and they said you already came back. You didn’t call and I was so worried. I love you so much. Please tell me you can stay?”

Crowley’s eyes shifted to the woman. “Uh, I don’t know. What about… um…”

“Me?” the woman asked sounding shocked. “Wait… You thought that… Me and him? Oh my God. No, no, no…. Sam’s just a friend. He was helping me look after Jenny while I tried to find a job. I just moved here. You seriously thought… Him and I? Oh wow.

“So you’re not…” 

The woman laughed again and punched Crowley in the side of his shoulder. “That’s funny.”

“Not funny Meg,” Sam grumbled. 

“It so is,” she insisted.

“It almost cost me Crowley,” Sam muttered.

“Yeah, okay. So maybe that part kind of sucked. Okay, point to you. But still, he’s here now and…” she trailed off as she brought a hand up to her mouth. “Pictures!” she exclaimed rushing out of the room.

“So you’re not…” 

“Dating Meg?” Sam scoffed. “As if. Meg doesn’t date guys.”

“But she has a kid,” Crowley said tentatively.

“Yep, from the reason why she doesn’t date guys anymore. You really thought I would just dump you without a word?”

“I… I don’t know anymore.”

“God I love you baby. No, I never dated anyone else. I could never be happy with anyone but you baby.”

“I love you Sam.”

“I love you too Crowley.”

Suddenly a bright flash blinded them. “Oh yeah, say cheese next time!” Meg shouted gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> The request: You know, I'm a sucker for song fics so... Person A & Person B (any ship is good, but I prefer M/M) begin dating. Everything is wonderful, until person A has to go away for let's say, a family emergency. So they lose contact for a bit, and when person A returns he is led to believe person B has moved on & is very happy, which is totally not the case. I love some angst with a happy ending, but you do you and I know it'll be awesome!!!
> 
> *A/N I'm not sure how awesome I am but here you go*
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Hurry Home - Jason Michael Carroll. If you haven't heard it you should listen. Yes I obviously changed a bit in a place or two.


End file.
